gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
They Shoot Gilmores, Don't They?
Synopsis Lorelai and Rory partner for a 24-hour dance marathon. Couples, couples everywhere: dancing, arguing, holding each other up, shooting each other down...and changing partners. Plot outline Lorelai is determined to win the Stars Hollow Dance Marathon and wrest the trophy from four-time champion Kirk, but has trouble getting a partner until she finally convinces Rory to help her dance her way to victory. Dean sits on the sidelines to cheer his girl on, and is soon joined by Jess and Shane, who spend their time making out while Jess keeps his eye on Rory. Lorelai breaks her heel, and Dean takes her place while Luke plays shoe repairman. On the dance floor, Dean realizes that Rory is attracted to Jess and breaks up with her. Rory tearfully runs off, followed closely by Jess, and Kirk is declared the winner once again. Music *"In The Mood" by Glenn Miller *"Sing Sing Sing (With a Swing)" by Louis Prima *"Walkin' My Baby Back Home" by the Swingin Deacons-Band *"I Can't Give You Anything But Love" by the Swingin Deacons-Band *"By the Beautiful Sea" by the Swingin Deacons-Band *"String of Pearls" by Glenn Miller *"These Foolish Things" by the Swingin Deacons-Band *"Gonna Fly Now" (Theme from Rocky) * Also mentioned: The Who Book References *The Fountainhead by Ayn Rand *"They Shoot Horses, Don't They?" by Horace McCoy This story is about several couples who participate in a dance marathon. There are several exchanges of partners in the story. At the end, the heroine of the story wants to kill herself with a gun, but she cannot pull the trigger. Her dance partner agrees to "help" her by taking the gun and firing. When asked why he would agree to kill her, he says, "They shoot horses, don't they?" Choosing this title for the episode has an obvious connection to the dance marathon. Also, though, Rory has wanted to break up with Dean and go out with Jess for weeks, but she can't manage to "pull the trigger." Dean decides to put her out of her misery and do the breaking up for her. Movie References *Fast Times at Ridgemont High *Boxing Helena *Saturday Night Fever *Blue Velvet Pop Culture References Luke: Oh, hey, look. There goes Tommy Tune. Taylor: The Tennessee Williams Lookalike Contest last month out us right over the top. Taylor: You would kick Tiny Tim's crutch out from under him, wouldn't you? Lorelai: With a little encouragement, I could've been the Señor Wences of the vegetable set. Lorelai: Miss Patty showed his wife a picture of me and she thinks I look like Elizabeth Taylor, which makes her Debbie Reynolds and him Eddie Fisher. Lorelai: He's no Eddie Fisher, trust me . Fisher Stevens, maybe. Paris: '''Madeline...or may I call you Spicoli. '''Rory: Jamie must be special. Paris: Or Ted Bundy. Rory: My mother, the Howard Roarke of Stars Hollow. Andrew: You went out with Liam Neeson? Lorelai: That's sweet, Spectator Ken. ' ' Lorelai: Well, look who's suddenly interested in dance.' Rory': Yeah, he's a regular Martha Graham. Lane: No one asked for a Tony Manero wannabe to drop by.' ' Shane: Who are you, Bobby Brady? Get a life. Jackson: Does anyone here understand that a man has a right not to have his personal life debated in a public forum? I'm not Winona Ryder. Category:Gilmore Girls Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes